A Thief By Choise But Not By Heart
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Paige is a teenage orphan that lost her mom when she was 6 mounths old, she was raised by Three criminals and it wasn't a happy childhood, when she turned 10 they taught her to steal so she gott better and better at is as she got older, But will meating Emily Fields change her mind
1. Chapter 1

**A Thief By Choise But Not By Heart**

**Chapter 1: Day one**

**A/N: Here is a new story I hope you'll enjoy it. A big Thank you to Me A Genious for all the helpfull surgestions**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

It was a late night here in Rosewood, this city has been my home ever since I was a baby... or at least that what I've felt like from the guys who raised me.

My name is Paige McCullers and I have no idea who my biological parents are, I was raised by Garret Reynolds, Ian Thomas and Darren Wilden. They had found me abandoned in a shed when I was just a baby and they had raised me ever since then, but I didn't have the happiest childhood, sometimes I would have been without food for days and if I didn't do what they said they'd lock me in a closet.

As I got older they started teaching me how to steal at first it was from fruit stands since they were easy then as I got better they taught me to shoplift from stores without getting caught. At first it felt like it was wrong to steal but everyone does it, or that's what I've been told.

When I became a teenager they taught me to pick locks and pick pocketing it was an art that I mastered very easily.

During my entire growing up I had to live by two rules, "If you want something just take it" and "Never steal from other thieves." They didn't care about anything else I did just as long as I followed those two rules.

I never went to school since they thought that there was nothing the school could teach that I got any use for, so they just taught me to steal and the basics when it came to reading, writing and math.

Now I'm eighteen years old and I'm very skilled at stealing and tonight I am ready for what will be know for my biggest steal ever.

Tonight I was going to break into the museum and steel the most valuable painting I could find.

Darren, Ian and Gerret had thought me a lot about painters and how valuable the paintings are.

I had scouted the museum a few days earlier and managed to locate the most expensive painting, it was the Scream painting Edvard Munch the museum was temporary storing while the museum the had gotten if from was being repaired due to water damage.

I had gotten a fake copy and a frame that was exactly the right size and I had made sure that it was an exact replica of the real thing.

Everything was ready, I was wearing black pants, back hoodie and a black ski mask as I was in position on the museum's rooftop waiting for the right moment to climb into the ventilation shaft.

I loosened some screws with my lucky coin and then it was very easy to climb into the air shaft and slowly crawled to the monitoring room, if I was caught on camera it would ruin everything so I had to make sure that the security cameras wouldn't see me.

I crawled very slowly moving my body a little at the time making sure that I wouldn't make any noise, patience was something I had to keep in mind otherwise I'd lose my focus and then I would go to jail.

I kept crawling until I reached the monitoring room, there was a guard sleeping in one of the chairs right in front of the monitors, I jumped down on the floor landing quietly without waking up the guard.

I slowly walked up behind him and checked the screens, then I altered a few things so the cameras was on but they didn't record anything, then I took a second look at the sleeping security guard, he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I slowly sneaked into the museum's storage where I had hidden the fake replica since it was too big for me to carry in the air duct.

Once I had the replica I sneaked into the art gallery without making a sound, I found the Scream painting I quickly swamped it with my fake replica and then I hid into the storage with the real painting.

I opened a window that was big enough for me to climb out with the painting on my back. I landed on the ground with the painting unharmed.

I grabbed the painting and reached for my cell phone. "I got the painting, where do I meet the buyer?" I said to Ian over the phone.

"Get over here and we'll check the painting to see the value of that thing." Ian answered so I got back to the hideout and then they checked it very closely.

Later:

"Yupp, it's real alright." Garrett said after checking the painting for a few hours.

"Ok and how mush is it worth?" Ian asked.

"About thousands of dollars." Garret said.

I smiled as I rubbed my lucky coin with my thumb.

Wilden ran into the room with a big smile om his face. "I was on the phone with an interested buyer, he is a collector and if we play our cards right we can get more money for it." He said.

"Nice, we should sell this fast so it can't be tracked back to us." Garret said.

"What? Are you doubting me?" I asked.

"If this thing is valuable we should get the cash very quickly and then the cops can't arrest us since they can't prove that we stole it..."

"I stole it" I said cutting Ian off.

"Well we meet the buyer at the graveyard to get our cash." Ian said.

"Good, I want 60% of the cut." I said.

"I don't think so, little girl." Ian said.

"Well I just happen to know you secrets, all your secrets." I said looking at everyone the knew that I wasn't bluffing I knew that they had screwed up during some of there bigger heists, mostly because they had blamed it on me.

"Well I think you should spend some time in the closet." Wilden said as he walked up to me.

"I got proof, should I send it to the cops and let them find what you did, what all of you did?" I asked referring to a simple break in that had gone wrong and Wilden had killed a guy.

"You don't have proof." Wilden said.

"Do you want to bet, by tomorrow morning the FBI and swat team will be at your house." I said and Wilden backed off.

So where and when will we meet this collector?" I asked Garrett

"Tomorrow at the grave yard." Garrett answered.

**Emily's Pov-**

I was at the museum with Aria, we were looking at the paintings

"Isn't it amazing, this is the famous Scream painting and tomorrow it will be some other place." Aria said as she admired the painting.

"Well I don't think that I'll ever admire art as mush as you do, but I will admit that it is impressive to se the original painting." I said looking at the painting.

"So Em, when will you meet someone new? letter-#-It"it's been almost a year since both Maya and Samara you should at least try to find someone." Aria said.

"Well I did and it ended with me getting my heart broken twice." I said.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just... you haven't been really happy for a long time and me Hanna and Spencer wants you to be happy again." Aria said.

"I understand that, but I will go back to date when I feel ready." I said and we left the museum.

We stop for a coffee and continued to talk.

"So Emily I'm not saying that you should do anything you don't want to do but there is this club that has opend and we would like you to come with us tonight." Aria said.

"Is this another way to get me to start dating?" I asked.

"No, this is a way to try to get you to get out and have some fun with friends." Aria said.

I took a long sip from my coffee trying to avoid to answer Aria for a few seconds.

"At least think about it." Aria said.

She was right, I didn't have to get a date there I just needed to have fun with my friends.

"Ok let's do it." I said and Aria smiled at me.

**Paige's Pov-**

We were at the grave yard waiting for the buyer to arrive.

"Where is this guy?" Wilden said frustrated.

"Stop bitching, he should be here soon." Ian said.

"Fuck you!" Wilden said.

"Will you guys just shut up. It's could I get it, but this is not the time to start a fight among ourselves." Garrett said.

It was a good thing that I was the one holding the painting because if one of those guys had it they would probably use it as a weapon.

Suddenly a man in a dark hoodie appeared. "So these are the guys that I'm going to do business with." He said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, but we got what you want, you got when we want." Ian asked.

The man snapped his fingers and two large men walked up one of them holding a briefcase that he opened, it was full of cash.

"Fifty thousand dollars, will that be enough." The man said.

"Paige, show him the painting." Wilden said and I walked up to the man holding the painting.

The man observed the painting for a few hours then he looked at all of them and said "Impressive that three imbeciles like you can steal this." As he took the painting and one of his men kicked over the briefcase to Ian.

"Actually, that was just me." I said, thought I could get some bragging done.

"Now why do I believe that?" the man said as he took a Long look at me.

"I'll offer you boys a hundred thousand extra dollars for the girl." The man said and they didn't hesitate to agree to the deal. Assholes.

They got there extra money and I had to follow the stranger, we walked to his car and then he started to drive as I sat silent in the backseat.

"You must be very skilled to succeed with stealing me this." He said looking at his painting.

"I'm a smart man, I invest in what I feel is an asset and I know your potential." he said and looked at me.

"Now you'll work for me and I take great care of my investments." He said and we pulled over next to an apartment.

We got out but he left the painting in the car. After we had walked up the stairs he gave me a key and a cellphone.

"Welcome to the big league." He said and opened the apartment door.

"This is where I'll live?" I asked.

"Yes, this apartment is all yours and whenever I got something I want you to steel I'll contact you and then you'll steal it for me, you'll get paid directly from me after you deliver what I want you to steal." He said.

"What do you want me to steal?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when I find something, but for now I'll let you enjoy the perks of working for me, oh and here is some cash as a sign of good faith." He said and handed me ten thousand dollars in cash, then he just left saying "I'll stay in touch."

I was over joyed I had my own apartment and it was huge, I ran around in every room, checked the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, I even jumped in the bed a few times.

This was awesome, I had my own place and lots of money and to top it of I had pulled of a great steal and left no trace, I felt invincible. I wanted to party so I grabbed the keys and went to this club I had heard so much about.

I got there and once I was inside I saw this hot girl with a perfect tan and raven dark hair.

"Hey." I say as I start to flirt with her.

"Hi, is this a great place or what." She said.

"Yes it is, I can't believe that there isn't more places like this." I said admired this sexy girls look.

"Hey Emily! Come here already!" A blonde girl yelled.

"Well I have to go now." the girl said. Emily such a nice name.

I got up on the dance floor and I felt like nothing could stop me, I stated to dance as the music started to play.

_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_  
_The truth and dare of the drug for the first time_  
_I click my heels and dance with the heat rise_  
_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_

_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_  
_The truth and dare of the drug from the baseline_  
_The desire that the voodoo gives to a weak mind_  
_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_

_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_  
_The truth and dare of the drug for the first time_  
_I click my heels and dance with the heat rise_  
_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_

_I want to know how to survive in the_ _nightlife_  
_The truth and dare of the drug from the baseline_  
_The desire that the voodoo gives to a weak mind_  
_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_

_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_  
_The truth and dare of the drug for the first time_  
_I click my heels and dance with the heat rise_  
_I want to know how to survive in the nightlife_

I felt unstoppable as I dance to the music, after a few more songs and a few drinks I decided to go home, I left the club where this girl walked up to me.

"So you're the bosses new girl? You don't look like mush." She said as she walked around me in circles.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shauna." The girl answered. "And I'm not impressed, you stole some old painting in a building with sloppy guards, if you want to impress me break into a house when the owner is home and steel a personal item from there bedroom, that is what really bad asses does." She said.

"Fine how about next week I'll steel police chief Fields badge?" I say without thinking clearly.

"That could work." Shauna says and smirks.

* * *

**A/N2: So what did you think, should I continue this story, leave you comments and say what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: The steal

**Chapter 2: The steal**

**A/N: Fist off all thank you to Me A Genious for all your help making this capter I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

I can't believe what I just had done, I said I was going to steal the badge from the towns very own police chief, What was I thinking?

I was sitting on my bed, I couldn't sleep since I had said that, I was twisting and turning in bed.

I get out of bed to get a glass of water, as I walk to the kitchen I grab a glass on the table and walk to the sink and turn the crane. After I filled the glass I took a sip and walked to the window looking out over the town.

It was still dark since it was 3:15 am and it was raining, I saw the raindrops hitting my window and the street lights shining in the rain, I loved the view it was like a living painting.

I raised the glass to my mouth and started to drink the water. Why should I worried I stole before, last night I stole a painting from a well guarded museum yesterday and I'm worried about a simple break in I've done that ever since I was 11 years old.

I walk back to my bed and put the glass on the bedside table and crawled into bed. What was I so worried about, I'll be just fine. I thought as I placed my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning:

I was out walking down the street, even if I had lived in this town for years, it felt like I had started a new life, a high profit life. I thought as I walked down the street.

As I walked around a block I saw police chief Pam Fields talking to some other cops and she is giving them flyers. This was bad, they must have noticed something from when I was steeling the painting a few night's ago.

Shit! One of the cops are now walking my way, I quickly turn around so I'm facing a telephone pole, I pull up my hoodie to hide my face.

"Excuse me young lady." I hear the cop say. I'm terrified and slowly turns around.

"Have you seen this young lady?" The cop asked me and shows me his flyer, it's for a missing girl named Alison Dilarentis.

"No sir, I have never seen that girl in my life." I said and the cop leaves.

I was just paranoid, I took a deep breath and kept walking down the street, then I bumped into Ian, Wilden, and Garrett the last three guys I wanted to see.

"Hey girl, we were just talking about you." Wilden lied, I knew he did.

"You sold me just to make a few extra bucks." I said to them.

"What we knew he wouldn't kill you." Ian said.

"Come on Paige, no hard feelings we saw a way to make more cash and we took it." Ian said.

"You sold me to a stranger and you didn't even thought twice about it!" I said frustrated.

"Oh just drop it, bickering gets old." Garret said.

"You know what never gets old..." I said and looked into all of there eyes. "Revenge." I said then I took two steps back and yelled "HELP THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" luckily for me the cops where very close by so the ran over to where they were standing.

I ran into a cops arms, and it just happened to be Pam Fields, she held me tight to ensure that I was safe.

Wilden, Ian and Garett had been in jail before so the cops where quick to cuff them and take them away.

"Don't worry you're safe." Pam said, I pretended to cry and said. "They killed my dad and when I got enough evidence to prove a lot of thing but not that." I said between my tears.

"Really, listen this is very important. Do you have evidence that proves that they are guilty to a crime?" Pam asked me.

"Yes... I do I left it at my apartment... I was on my was to the police station when they saw me and... and... and..." I said still pretending to cry.

"It's ok." Pam said comforting me.

"If you still have evidence it would be great if you'd send it to us so we can make sure that these guys are not going to be out on the street again." Pam said.

I nodded and said "If I can get a ride home I can give you the evidence right now." So Pam drove me home and I gave her all evidence I had on those guys, Pam looked very surprised that I had that much evidence, but she didn't ask me she just said that I would be able to sleep safer at nights, then she left.

I couldn't believe this, in less than 2 hours I had gotten even for all the years I had been enduring them treating me like crap, this was a good day it felt like this was going to be a life changing day for me.

Later that day:

I was just about to micrwave my dinner as I got a phonecall from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi Paige it's your boss." I heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I hear what you did to your ex bosses, that was relly impressive to get them off the street." He said.

"Good way to get rid of loose threads, but I'm calling you abiut something else, if youre going to worl for me I want you to know the rules." He said over the phone and I sat down on a shair.

"The fist rule is that I'm the boos, wich means that I decide what you're going to do.

The second rule is that if you get caught you stay quiet and I'll have my lawyers getting you out of jail.

The third rule is if anything you steel for me gets injured I'll pay you less.

And the last rule is if you betray me I will hurt you badly." I heard him say over the phone.

"Who are you?" I ask over the phone.

"I'm just a rich collector who wants a few pricelss artifacts and is willing to pay skilled thives to get them for me." He said.

"You can call me A everyone else does, I'll keep in touch for your next steel and goodluck stealing the police chiefs badge." A said befor hanging up, who was that guy?

**Emily's Pov-**

I was hanging out with Aria, Hanna and Spencer, we were at the rosewood grille eating dinner.

"Hanna, when did you start liking tamale?" Spencer asked.

"Since me and Caleb took a cooking class." Hanna said.

"Yeah couples try new stuffs together, me and Ezra tried to bungee jump last week, but we both chickened out when we saw how high it was." Aria said.

"Me and Toby spent the weekend at my lake house, he actually taught me how to fish." Spencer said.

"Wait a minute. Spencer Hastings, the girl who basically knows everything didn't know how to fish?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I didn't know before but I do now." Spencer answered.

"Guess that proves it, couples are superior to singles." Hanna said.

Then Spencer slapped Hanna in the back off her head then nodded my way. "Oh god, Em I didn't maned to say it like that." Hanna said.

"It's ok Hanna." I said.

"Samara wasn't the girl I thought she was, she wanted us to see others so I broke up with her." I said.

"Hey, Em you will find the right person one day." Aria said.

"Yeah, you'll just know where to look." Spencer said.

I lifted my plate and said "Not there." Pretending to be disappointed and we all laughed.

When we where done eating we all went to my place to spend some more time together, we went to my room and we sat down on my bed.

"So, you guys think they will ever find Alison?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Spencer answered.

"Okay let's talk about something else, like fixing a girlfriend for Emily." Hanna said.

"Hanna I don't think finding me a girlfriend should be first priority, remember that you have a math test on Friday." I said.

"It's not important." Hanna said. "So where could we find Emily a girlfriend?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, please!" I said.

"It won't be easy, I mean it's not like a lesbian will fall right from the sky." Aria said.

"No not you to." I said to Aria.

"Well they do have a point, it sucks when we talk about our dates and then remembering that you're single." Spencer said.

"Yeah and Emily should hook up with someone to get over her ex. How about we set Emily up for a blind date?" Hanna said quickly.

"I don't know about that." I said, but no one was listening.

"With whom?" Aria asked.

"Maybe that big girl from your field hockey team." Hanna said.

"You think Amy is a lesbian?" Spencer said.

"Well she sure looks like one." Hanna said.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "If you won't try to set me up with someone I'll find a girl." I said in an effort to make them stop.

"Ok, so have you seen that new Hugh Jackman movie?" Hanna said and we talked for hours about small things.

**Paige's Pov-**

I was preparing to steel Pam Field's badge, I was wearing black camoflage pants, a black hoodie, a pair of sneakers and I also brouth a skimask so if I'd get caught I wouldn't get recogniced, I had the skimask in my pocket becase I ordered a cab to get to the street where Pam lived.

I got out and payed the cab driver then I wented untill he had driven out of sight then I put on my skimask and sneaked into the Field's backyard looking for an opened window.

all the light where out so the family was probably sleeping by now, I kept walking around the house intill I found an opened window. I cpulled myself up and crawled through it, landing quietly on the floor without making a sound.

I went upstairs where I knew the bedrooms where. I checked the first door, It had a few letters on it that said Emily's room, that couldn't be Pam's room, so I continued to sneek around on the top floor searching for Pam's bedroom.

I found a new door but from the looks of the lock it was oviously to the bathroom, I kept sneaking to the next door. I slowly opened the door and saw Pam Fields, she was sleeping in her bed and I could see her badge lying on her bedside table.

I movd in slowly and closed the door behind me, then I moved wery slowly towards the bedside table, taking my time so I wouldn't wake her up. When I was right in front of the bedside table I reached for the badge when I suddenly heard something that mede me freeze. It was Pam she started to snore and it sounded like she was going to wake up but it was a false alarm.

I reached slowly for the badge, feeling like Indiana Jones from raiders of the lost arch as my fingertips grazed the badge. I quickly grabbed the badge and pulled it off the bedside table. I couldn't believe it I had it, I'm holding it in my hand.  
I walked out of the room overjoyed that I had achieved my goal. I removed my ski mask because it was getting hot in it. I put it in my pocket, it wasn't like I had to wear it anymore, I just had to get out of the house which is the easy part.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened, someone was heading my way. I had to think fast.

I noticed that the walls where close to each other so I put my right had on the left wall and my right hand on the wall on the opposite side then I climbed up the wall until I couldn't get any higher up. then I used all my strength in my arms and legs to hold myself steady as I saw a girl about my age walk in the hallway.

She had raven hair and a nice tan, she was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of boxers and I couldn't stop looking at her, she was just gorgeous.

She walked under where I was and stayed there, I tried to see what she was doing but it was hard, I leaned forward and then I lost my grip and fell down landing on her.

I slowly got up and, as I saw her sitting up right in front of me, I was stunned as I looked right into her lovely eyes.

* * *

**A/n2: I hoped you guys liked it.  
I've already written chaper 3, so I'll make a deal with you guys if this chapter gets 5 Reviwes I'll post the next chapter (If I'm at the computer at the time). Deal? **


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

**Chapter 3: ****Distractions**

**Emily's Pov-**

**A/n: Wow, I didn't expected to get 5 reviewes this fast, sorry it took a whili I was at work, anyway here is the next chapter**

* * *

I was in my bed trying to sleep but I just couldn't, after Hanna, Aria and Spencer talked about me being the only one in our friend group that is single, maybe they were right, I should find someone, someone to be with when I'm sad, someone to be with that makes me happy, someone that will want to be with me through both good and bad, someone to love. I sighed at the though of having someone like that.

I had to stop thinking like that, I needed to sleep I had school tomorrow.

I got up to get a glass of water before I tried to get back to sleep, I got out off bed and walked out the door. When I was on my way to the stairs I thought about what Hanna had said, she thought that she could just look at a girl and she'd be gay. I smirked at Hanna's optimism, it's not like a lesbian will fall from the sky and...

I felt something land on me and I fell to the floor. I sat up and saw this girl looking at me, she had creamy skin, auburn hair and big brown eyes. I didn't care who she was or why she was here it felt like love at first sight.

"Emily? What's going on?" I heard my mom's voice. The girl quickly stood up and ran to the end off the hall, jumping out from an open window.

"Emily, what was that noise?" My mom said as she walked out off her bedroom.

"Nothing mom, I was just going to get some water and I fell." I said.

"Ok, well get back to bed, you've got school tomorrow." My mom said and I went back to my room and climbed into bed, I was still thinking about the girl I had seen earlier, who was she?

The next morning:

I was sitting at the table eating some breakfast, my mom was upstairs looking for something and she was frustrated, I knew that because I could hear her swear from the upper floor.

I was staying out of it, my mom would sometime yell at anyone when she was frustrated.

I drank my orange juice and saw my mom walking into the kitchen, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and then she looked at me.

"Emily, sweaty have you seen my badge?" She asked, I could tell that she was still frustrated.

"No mom I haven't seen it." I answered.

"Ok, guess I forgot it at work yesterday." My mom said before going to her job.

I continued to eat my breakfast wondering over how mom's badge could disappear, then it hit me, that girl I saw last night had stolen it.

I couldn't believe it I had stared right into the eyes of a thief and I didn't know it. I was horrified knowing that I had felt one of those love at first sight things with someone who had broken in and stolen my mom's badge.

I leaned down at the table holding my head in my hands, what am I going to do?

**Paige's Pov-**

I had done it, last night I had managed to steal the badge of police chief Pam Fields, but there was one thing I could get out of my head, the fact that her beautiful daughter had looked me into my eyes and I knew that she felt the same thing that I did.

When her mom was n her way out of her room I panicked and jumped out of the nearest window, but I could hear what her daughter said. She didn't tell on me that's what I couldn't get out of my head, why wouldn't she say that it was a thief that just had run out of the house? I just couldn't figure out why.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello it's Paige."

"Hi, it's A, I wonder how did the steel go?" I heard my boss on the other end.

"It went good, I got the badge." I said faking my usual confident voice.

"Good, that will give you great respect among my other employees." I heard him say over the phone.

"Is it anything else you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Yeah there is one thing that's caught my eye, an ancient African mask owned by a woman named Anne Sullivan, she is a therapist and the mask is in her office." A said.

"If you can get me the mask I'll pay you 5,000 dollars." A continued.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I ask.

"No it's in her office and it's a simple break in." A said before hanging up.

Ok, better figure out what to, I went out and tried to figure out what I should do about this girl, all I knew about her was that she was the police chief daughter and I can assume from what Pam called her that her name is Emily.

Anyway right now I needed to focus I had to do a break in tonight so I couldn't let my mind drift.

**Emily's Pov-**

I was at my after school job where I taught people to swim. Swimming had always been a great joy for me and I wanted to give other people a chance to have fun in the water. I thought people of all ages since there was some people who didn't learn how to swim as kids. I really loved this job and I had a decent salary, not that I cared about that.

As I watched the class swim my mind drifted back to the girl from last night I couldn't get her put off my head no matter how hard I tried, Her brown eyes, her auburn hair, her lips...

"Help I'm drowning!" a guy from my class screamed so I snapped t it and dived in the pool to save him.

**P****aige's Pov-**

It was dark and I was standing outside Dr. Sulivan's office ready to break in to steal the mask, I felt on the door knob and the door just opened, I guess she forgott to lock it.

I went in to the empty office, it was no larm, no cameras, nothing. I just swiped the mask and left.

That was so easy, talk about easy money. I thought as I left the building. I was outside as I called my boss and told him the news and he just told me to put it in a plastic bag and put it in the dumpster outside the chinese resturant and one of his guys would pick it up the next morning.

I just did what he said and when I was heading back home I saw a flyer that said Emily Fields was teaching people to swim and that anyone could sign up for a class so I wrote down the number and decided to call later.

The next morning:

I woke up early the next morning, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number to Emily Fields swim class.

"Hello, it's Emily." I heard her answered in the phone

"Hi I'm calling about the swimming class." I answered.

"Ok, is it for you or a friend?" Emily asked.

"It's for me, I've never learned to swim and now I'm eighteen so I though it would be about time." I answered.

"Ok you can come tomorrow at 4:00 Pm and I can teach you some basics before I introduce you to the class." Emily said.

"That's great." I said sounding overjoyed.

"And what's your name?" Emily asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to get your name to sign you up for the class."

"Oh, yeah my name is..." I looked around trying to figure out a fake name. "It's Lindsey Shaw." I said quickly.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said.

Then we said our good byes and hanged up, I couldn't believe it, I was going to meet her again, I wasn't sure if I should be existed or nervous but one think I know is that I get to see her again.

* * *

**A/N2: Well I hope you liked it, feel free to say what you Think in the Reviewes and tell me how you Think Emily should react when she sees Paige for the second time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pool meeting

**Chapter 4: Pool meeting**

**A/,: Thank you to Me A Genious I don't know how far this story would have gotten without you.**

**A/n2: I'm sorry that it takes so long with my updates it's because it gets to hot for me to focus and I have trouble Writing, summer really isn't my creative time of the year.**

* * *

**Emily's Pov-**

I was waiting for the new girl to join my swim class I had told her to arrive after the class so I could find out what she knew about swimming and what I needed to teach her.

I was waiting by the pool and my class had gone home and now all I needed to do was to wait for the new girl to arrive.

I felt tap on my shoulder and I turned around, what I saw almost made me lose my breath, the girl who broke in to my house a few nights ago was standing right in front off me.

"You?!" I said.

"I guess you remember me." She said.

"You got a lot of guts coming here." I said feeling my blood boil.

"Yeah, it's just that I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to..." She said but I didn't let her finish.

"You broke into my house, you steal my mom's badge and now you got the nerves to come here!" I shouted.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." She said. "Here you can have the badge back." She said and held out her hand holding my mom's badge.

I took it right from her hand and sneered "You can go now."

"But I'm here to learn to swim." She said.

"Sorry I don't teach thieves." I said, but she didn't leave she just stayed.

"Are you stupid or something, get out of here!" I said and pushed her into the pools deep end.

She fell in with a splash and I expected her to swim up but she didn't she just fought the water and started to sink. What's she doing?

At first I though she was faking so I'd have to get in the water to but now I wasn't sure.

Her movements started to slow down and I just jumped in the water, swam to her, then I grabbed her waist and swam back up and helped her out of the pool.

She was on her hands and knees and was coughing up water and I wasn't sure what to say.

"How are you?" I asked and the girl looked up to me about to say something, but as she was about to say something she started to cough again.

I help her to sit up and then I put a towel around her to get her to feel warm.

"How do you feel?" I asked since I had no idea what else to say.

She looks at me and says "Do you believe that I can't swim now?"

"Yeah I guess I do." I answered.

Then I looked at my clipboard to find her name.

I say." Lindsey, I'm so sorry for pushing you into the pool." and she looks confused at me.

"Did I produce it wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just... That is not my real name." She answered, I was a bit conflicted since I had no idea what I was going to say to her.

"I'm sorry for stealing the badge, it was just a stupid bet, here you can have it back." She said and handed me my moms badge.

"But why did you lie about your name?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you but I was worried that you'd find out who I am if I said my real name." She said and she looked very disappointed in herself.

"I won't tell the police who you are." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "But I just have to ask. What's your real name? So I know what to call you." I said and she looked to me and took a deep breath.

"Paige... My name is Paige." She said.

"Nice name." I said and Paige looked at me with her big brown eyes "Thank you, I've never experienced such kindness before." She said and I found it very hard to be mad at her.

"Where your parents hard on you?" I asked trying to comfort Paige.

"I never knew my parent's I was raised by Garret Reynolds, Ian Thomas and Darren Wilden." Paige said and I was in shock, those three names where some I had heard my mom talking about very much when I grew up, they were three criminals who always seemed to be one step ahead of the law and every time they had been arrested all evidence against them had just disappeared.

"You grew up with those guys?" I asked.

"Yeah and it wasn't a happy childhood." Paige answered.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like." I said and started to pat her on her back.

"I guess you know about them." Paige said.

"I know that they are criminals and they have always found a way to get rid off the evidence whenever they were arrested." I said.

"It's because I hid the evidence somewhere safe every time the cops where going to search the hideout." Paige said and looked down at the floor.

I wanted to scream at her for doing something like that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it I could see in her eyes that she wasn't happy about it.

I noticed that Paige was on the verge of crying right now so I didn't want to open any old wounds. Instead, I just sat there and waited for something good to say.

Now I knew I wanted to really get to know her and the swimming classes was the only excuse that I had to meet her and if I had all my students to pay attention to and some of them where so over confident that they got reckless and I had to save them from drowning.

"Paige, listen. I don't think I can have you in my swimmers class, but I can give you some private lesson after class, just the two of us and no one will tell anything to the police." I said.

"Ok that sounds good to me." Paige said and got up.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Paige asked.

"There are some clothes in the lost and found box that you can take, no one has ever asked for them." I said and Paige nodded to me and left.

I was stunned as I saw her leave, I wanted to know her because I knew she wasn't a thief by heart she was only raised the wrong way and I wanted to show her that there was another way, a better way for her.

* * *

**A/n3: So what did you Think about the episode and as for the last Pll episode I really hope they will make it a it will get worse Before it gets better for Paily, who agrees with me?**


End file.
